


The stars, the moon

by nolightss



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Second Person, Suburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/pseuds/nolightss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found you, sitting on the curb outside your house when you were eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars, the moon

Jack found you, sitting on the curb outside your house when you were eight. You’d just moved in, your parents moving things inside the house and you figured you were just in the way, so you made yourself comfortable in the square foot of front yard you had to yourself.

 

He said his name with a sort of confidence you didn’t expect, stuck out his hand for you and hoisted you to your feet, firing questions faster than you could see them leave his lips but maybe, just maybe, you think, maybe he actually likes you. You follow him through a new school filled with faces you didn't know, and he showed you people you couldn't resist. (Your eyes stayed on him though, despite the waves of newness around you.)

 

His hair got darker over the years, started to fall into his eyes more as voices deepened and bodies changed, and people liked him, everyone liked him. How couldn’t they? But he still liked you, despite your shortcomings, so you stuck around, letting people come and go around you. It felt like a blur, really, everything else around you moving but you and him, always there, always together.

 

The nights were your favorite, though. The hazily lit streets and vacant sidewalks, the way the crickets sounded when there was nothing else to drown them out, their only accompaniment his feet and yours on the asphalt. You'd entwine your fingers with his, not thinking about the consequences, thinking instead of the way his fingers slide perfectly between yours.

 

The first time he kissed you was one of those nights, after a day of rain, on the swing set of your elementary school. The wet smell still hung in the air, you remember it so clearly, and now whenever it rains you think of his lips on yours in that split second, one minute miles and miles apart, the next only inches, centimeters and, there. Every single time you brushed hands as kids, every time you stared at him a little too long, every time he turned down a girl he shouldn’t have, piled into one kiss. One small touch, somehow containing an entire childhood. He pressed his forehead to yours, leaning against you and breathing with you and wondered why anyone would need the stars or the moon when they could have this.

 

In fourth grade, he once told you that your freckles looked like the stars. You told him that his eyes were like the moon. He kicked your chair and gave you a look, and you shrugged it off, smiling back at him across the desk.

 

In eighth grade, he told you that your freckles looked like stars. You shook your head and looked at him, and he had that cocky grin pasted on, but a sort of hopeful worry peeling away underneath. You told him his eyes were like the moon, and he laughed, throwing an arm over your shoulder and moving on, on.

 

In junior year, you told him his eyes were like the moon, and he kissed you, slow, sweet, under the glow-in-the-dark stars you watched him tape to his ceiling all those years ago.

 

In senior year, he told you that your freckles looked like stars. You took his hand in yours, tracing the veins and creases in his palm, marking with your fingers the constellations there. You look like you’re made of stars, you’d said.n

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://crutchies.tumblr.com/post/94706021448/suburban-jackcrutchie-shite-more-he-found)
> 
> There's a mix to go with it [here](http://8tracks.com/nolightss/like-stars)


End file.
